The Best Things in Life Are Given Freely
by Vsquared-k
Summary: Rachel and Quinn are getting married, and the Glee club has a surprise for them at their reception...


**A/N:** Originally written for OOC!Rachberry's birthday. If you don't know who that is... you're missing out.  
**A/N2:** The song mentioned is "You and I", by Michael Buble (you can hear it here: www(dot)rosscreationsdj(dot)com(slash)michael_buble_it_s_time_13_you_and_i(dot)mp3)  
**A/N3: **I'm never entering every character's head ever again... that was incredibly difficult and surprisingly hard... And some of these characters are a little messed up, I think. I hope the characterization is correct! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

The wedding was perfect. Despite Rachel's cold feet, and Quinn hyperventilating before the ceremony, everything went off without a hitch.

They had gone the traditional route, returning to the brides' hometown (it was good they were both from the same town, or there may have been some minor arguments), and many of their previous friends and acquaintances had seen fit to come to the wedding after seeing an article on it in the local paper (being a celebrity had its perks, though those that the women had actually wanted to invite to the wedding had received handwritten invitations months prior), making it much more packed than it would have been back in New York. Rachel stood in front of Matt Rutherford (who had apparently become a pastor, and was more than happy to bring the two of them into holy matrimony) at the pulpit, scanning the crowd, and saw so many people that had shaped her and her soon-to-be-wife's lives, from early on in their lives up until they had left for New York (separately) after graduation, that she was strangely touched (despite the fact that many of the people hadn't really talked to her, let alone liked her). The live band (Rachel wouldn't have had it any other way, and strangely enough, Quinn had successfully gotten Santana to wrangle up most of the old jazz band from McKinley) had played the opening strains of the wedding march, everyone stood, Quinn had entered, and any possible misgivings Rachel had were blown away.

The only word that the normally verbose brunette could manage to even think at that point was "Wow." She shook herself out of her Quinn-induced stupor, quickly turning to her personal assistant/best friend to her left, hissing that if she didn't have a copy of her vows (even though she had said many times that they'd be memorized, don't worry), then, so help her, she had better somehow get a copy, because Rachel didn't remember any of her vows anymore. Her best woman had assuaged her fears by holding up four neatly written index cards, and Rachel, heart at ease, had turned back to her fiancée, and let herself just _feel_.

Quinn reached the front, and turned to face Rachel, mouthing, 'Nice tux'. Rachel had grinned then, finally ridding her faced of the flummoxed _Dear-Abba-in-heaven-I'm-marrying-her_ expression that had been marring it for the past three hours. As the rest of the church sat down, she mouthed back, 'Your dress is amazing. _You_ are amazing,' and Quinn had smiled a teary smile.

With that, the rest of the ceremony had gone by in a flash. There had been smiles, tears, rings exchanged, "I now pronounce you"s, and kisses that were familiar, but almost like first kisses (because, they were, after all, the first kisses exchanged as a wife-and-wife). People had flocked over to have their photos taken with the internationally renowned theatre actress and her equally renowned novelist wife, and then it was finally time for the reception.

The dinner was magnificent, and toasts were given, dances were danced and cake was cut, smeared on faces and eaten. Bouquets were thrown and caught, and speeches were said throughout the night by the bridal party, the families, current friends, random strangers, so when someone that neither Rachel nor Quinn remembered inviting stood to give a speech while everyone was eating their cake (and upon seeing him stand, Rachel had clutched at Quinn's arm in... surprise, causing Quinn to squeak), no one thought to give it a second thought.

"Quinn, Rachel..."

The music from the live band slowed, then stopped completely.

"Jacob..."  
"Jewfro." The guests from that time had laughed lightly, thrown into memories of quasi-celebrity gossip blogs, and Jacob Ben Israel the stalkerazzi.

His voice wavered as his hands shook on the wireless microphone. "I know we've had our differences in the past, but, well, I'd like to congratulate you both." Quinn nodded regally, while Rachel started to relax, mentally re-separating past and present. She'd gotten used to paparazzi, but the memories were slightly overwhelming, even if the man no longer wore glasses and had cropped his iconic hair cloud. "Some of us could say that we'd seen this a mile away, while some of us had no idea this was even a possibility, especially after high school." More tittering. "In fact, some of us... well, we have something to say."

The many small flat screens around the room (that had been playing a cute slideshow of shared memories between the two women) flickered to a blue screen, and everyone in the room turned their head to the most accessible screen, eager to see what could possible be said through the monitors.

* * *

_**Jacob Ben Israel**_

"Testing, testing... is this thing on? God, I haven't used a camera in forever..." The man walked in front of the camera, and leaned in towards the lens. "Hey, uh, Rachel and Quinn. I know I didn't really... well, we didn't get along in high school or anything, but the Glee kids asked if I could help put this thing together or something, so here it is. Uh, actually, it's Finn's idea."

_(Rachel turned to Finn, at her groomsmen table, and grinned at him. He'd dressed to the nines in his Navy Officer finery, and she was so glad that he was here for this. He smiled back at her, and pointed to the screen.)_

"Anyway, well, congratulations, first off, and... here's to you guys! May you guys have many years of marital bliss, and may you both continue to be incredibly successful... since you successfully made Lima, Ohio a tourist attraction, don't you know?"  
_  
(Quinn laughed, because her books more often than not took place in Lima, only because there were so many memories for her there, and because that was where she met her wife, who she loved more than anything. She reached over and put her arm around Rachel, leaning in to whisper about crazy fans, which caused Rachel to slap her arm gently, laughing all the while.)_

* * *

**The General Glee Club **

_**Artie Abrams**_

"Hi, guys!" He smiled, waving on screen. He sat in a chair. A regular chair.  
_  
(Rachel and Quinn smiled, as most of the room gasped out loud. Wheelchair kid not in a wheelchair? What had happened? Some guests looked around frantically, but didn't see the man around.)_

"So, I don't think I ever thanked you guys for helping by financing my research that time... It meant the world to me. I... I'm really sorry I couldn't make it to your wedding... We're just putting the final touches on the practical part of this surgery, and soon we'll be able to get people like me walking again! You two were always so incredible, and I can't thank you enough for being in my life all those years ago, and supporting the cause now."  
_  
(Rachel's eyebrows furrowed in thought at that, since she was sure she'd seen the bespectacled man earlier, in his chair. Quinn noticed Finn in the corner of her eye, pointing at the door. She turned and gasped at what she saw.)_

"Psych!"  
_  
(Rachel had looked up at her wife's exclamation, and as her eyes widened in surprise, hands covering her mouth to conceal a squeal, other people in the dining hall began to notice as well, turning to see what she was looking at. In the doorway stood Artie, leaning on the doorframe. He walked slowly towards the head table, leaning on various pieces of furniture (or people) on the way. He was obviously still not used to walking.)_

"As you can now see, the research was a success... But that wouldn't have been possible without your fundraising, and all your positive promotion. Seriously, without you two, we never would have been able to beat this."  
_  
(Rachel jumped out of her seat, running to hug Artie, followed in a much more serene manner by Quinn, who was smiling lovingly at her ecstatic wife.)_

"Oh, and Rachel? I'm taller than you."

_(The room rumbled with laughter as Rachel quickly let go of the man, stomping back over to her seat. Quinn followed, laughing, and pat her shoulder placatingly when she went to sit down. Rachel was muttering about conspiracies under her breath.)_

\o/

_**Tina Chang**_

The Asian girl sat on screen, fussing with the young child in her lap. She turned to the screen, pointing. "Say, 'Hi, Rachel and Quinn!' " The adorable toddler repeated her words, albeit in mangled baby speak. "Say, 'Congratulations!' "

"Con-magic-lay-shuns..." The young girl put her fingers in her mouth, obviously shy and unwilling to say much more.

_(Rachel clutched at her heart, obviously touched at the sentiment.)_

"Here, Honey, take Abigail." Arms swooped out from offscreen, lifting the little girl away. Soft footfalls could be heard traveling away, and Tina turned back to the screen, smiling. "You know, we kind of fell out of touch over the years, didn't we? I personally lost touch with Quinn in second semester of freshman year, and Rachel stopped commenting on my Facebook in Junior Year, I think. But I've been keeping track of how you two are doing! I've made the trip to see each of your plays, Rachel, and I have all of Quinn's books... your award winning article is framed and hanging on my wall." Tina smiled warmly at the camera. "I'm so proud of you two. I'm really happy you found each other, like I knew you eventually would." The camera zoomed in on her profile.

_(Rachel looked bewildered, and in awe. Quinn just raised a questioning eyebrow towards the Asian.)_

"Rachel, I know you always said you were psychic, but womanly intuition is rarely wrong in my family. That, and I spent a lot of time in high school watching people; you two were pretty obvious with everything."

"It's true!" The camera zoomed out, to reveal

_**Mike Chang**_.

He smiled and waved at the camera, before settling into his seat and throwing an arm around his wife.  
_  
(The man in real life mirrored his on screen counterpart. Tina reached up to interlace their fingers together. The newly married couple smiled happily at them.)_

"You two would always stare so passionately at each other, and would nit pick at the smallest things!"

"Quinn would be all antagonistic, starting weird arguments over boys, or some random odd things... Teasing Rachel for no reason, even."

Mike grinned. "It was like a little boy in a schoolyard with a crush."  
_  
(Rachel laughed as Quinn turned beet red, completely embarrassed. She'd heard it plenty of times before, but it was still embarrassing.)_

"When I heard that you were both heading to New York, I knew you two would bump into each other again and hit it off."

"Who knew it'd take six years? And that it'd happen through another mutual ex?"

"You'd think they'd have had enough of those in high school..."

_(The room laughed, and the men in question perked up, amused.)_

Tina poked her husband. "It was their first mutual girlfriend, though, I hear..."

"Annnnnd the last." Tina harrumphed, and turned back to grin at the camera.

"We love you both so much, and we're both so incredibly happy for you." Mike nodded on screen, beaming. "Congratulations on your wedding."

\o/

_**Lauren Zizes**_

"What are you doing here, Jacob?" Lauren was seated on a chair, sifting through her mail.

"Quinn Fabray and Rachel Berry are getting married, so Finn wanted to..."

"Oh, did they finally hook up? And why do I care?"

"Finn wanted to make a congratulatory video for them. From the Glee Club."

"Oh, is that what this is?" Lauren pulled out a decorative envelope from her pile of mail. "You want me to say congratulations, right? I guess I can do that... are you guys going to have cake? I think I'll only go if you guys have a delicious cake."  
_  
(Rachel looked between Jacob and Quinn quizzically... The former looked away apologetically, while Quinn just shrugged, completely confused.)  
_

* * *

**The Ex Boyfriends**

_**Jesse St. James**_

Jesse sat at his piano, arms folded across his chest, straddling the piano bench. "Hello, Rachel, Quinn. I have received word that you're getting married..." His eyebrows raised. "To each other, even!" He threw on leg over the bench, sitting to face the piano, and turned back to the camera. "I prepared a song of congratulations, if you don't mind."

He started playing the intro, smiling. "I saw, many years ago, a young woman who was out of college, in debt, and looking for jobs."_ (Quinn started blushing, because she knew what he was going to play, and she knew he knew just how embarrassing this would be. Rachel started beaming for exactly the same reason.)_ "She'd met someone special, and, well, she wanted to sing them a song... I guess to woo her or something extravagantly romantic, because this special person was inclined towards this kind of thing. She sang this song to her, a little over six years ago." He paused what he was playing, and grinned a real not-show-face grin at the camera. "...and now they're getting married."

He played again, singing out the words of adoration in his velvety smooth voice._ (Quinn couldn't help singing along, since it was her song to Rachel, after all, and she still meant it all. She still believed that God had made them fall in love, that she wanted Rachel by her side, that they'd conquer the world. Rachel would always be in her mind... Their love would see them through anything the world could throw at them. It would always be just her and Rachel, nothing else would ever matter to her.)_ He finished the last rolled cord and turned back to the camera, smirking his signature smirk. "Congratulations on the wedding, girls."  
_  
(Rachel smiled warmly at him, giving him a thumbs up, while Quinn just shook her head, hiding her blush.)_

\o/

_**Sam Evans**_

"You know, I could have told you that Quinn was using me as a gay beard... I mean, I was using her as a gay beard, too, back then. New school, new people, new me, right? So I tried to change, and hide my gayness. It was scary, and Quinn was the first person who seemed to get that, and we were both what we needed, back then. So, like, I was her perfect manly quarterback, and she was my perfect cheerleader girlfriend."

Sam, with his glasses and his smile and his dark, dark brown faux hawk, sat on his lounge chair. "It was pretty obvious, so I never really pushed any further than I was supposed to, since I had to keep my image or whatever, and she never pushed. We both knew, though she did more subconsciously than I did..."

He nodded appreciatively towards the camera. "Thanks for that, Fabray."  
_  
(Quinn smiled at Sam, glad that the man had been there for her when she didn't know that she needed someone like him. Rachel smiled towards him as well, knowing all about the high school thing. They'd all talked about it a lot since, and it was a common funny story in their household.)_

"Well," he rolled his eyes, "I guess I lost our bet, though, since you're getting married before I even found my man, but if you two do what you promised, maybe I can find someone at this reception of yours... I mean, I helped keep **THE** Quinn Fabray in the closet, after all..." He laughed, "Rachel's really lucky, you know. You almost turned me straight a couple times, you know, with that thing you do with your tongue."  
_  
(Rachel nodded emphatically, obviously agreeing with this assessment. Quinn giggled at her wife's antics as Rachel laced their fingers together.)_

"You keep your girl safe, alright, Quinn? Love her right."

\o/

_**Finn Hudson**_

Finn was sitting on his couch, smiling. "Congratulations to, uh, two of my ex-girlfriends, I guess. Congratulations on getting married." He rubbed the back of his head, grinning. "Man, those were the days, weren't they? High school, I mean. They say it's the best years of our lives, but I don't think so. We didn't have very good times in high school, other than in Glee club... And, I mean, you guys have your best years right in front of you, for the rest of your lives! You have each other! And you're happy!"  
_  
(Quinn laughed, nodding. She wrapped her arm around Rachel's waist, and glared mock-protectively at Finn before grinning widely when Rachel poked her waist in mock annoyance.)_

"It's weird, I mean... I loved both of you back then, you know? But now that you two are together, I can see you both are really good together." He thought a little. "Really good."  
_  
(Rachel laughed lightly at his eloquence, while Finn blushed, knowing that what he'd said wasn't the best of things.)_

"I never would've thought so in high school though. Man... Anyway, I really like that you both sent me letters back when you were in college and stuff, all the way back to basic training or whatever. Did you know that? Well, duh, you know that... because now you both send me a really big letter, and I can always tell who writes what even when you both sign at the end, because Rachel always uses big words and Quinn's just... Quinn."

He smiled then, gently. "Rachel asked in her last letter if... well, if you guys ever have a kid, if I wanted to be godfather. I don't mind... I think that'd be really cool." He wrinkled his nose, with a faraway look in his eye. "I'm really glad I met you two, and I'm really glad you found each other, even if I got all confused about it when I first heard about it. You two are good together."

\o/

_**Noah Puckerman**_

"Hey, Hot Jew, Baby Mama,"  
_  
(Rachel and Quinn both glared at him, indignant. He laughed from his place at the Glee Club table, clearly enjoying their irate behavior.)_

"So I dunno what I'm supposed to say here. Congratulations, I guess. You two make for the best bragging stories, 'cause I made out with both of you, and you're both all famous and shit now."  
_  
(Rachel stuck her tongue out at Puck, and turned away, while Quinn just turned red while attempting to stay sane.)_

"Oh! Oh, yeah! I have this thing... I found it the other day in my old computer. I didn't really have anything to do, you know, 'cause all my junk's up in LA now, so... Anyway, I found this video... I think I took it with my phone in senior year. No clue why it isn't on youtube, because it totally woulda gone viral. I'll, uh, give it to the Jewmeister, and he can just, I dunno, edit it in or something? Yeah."

The video cut to a low quality video of Quinn, obviously drunk, slurring her words together.

_(Rachel turned back to the screen with interest, as Quinn turned absolutely pale.)_

"You know what's not cool? Manhands isn't cool." The Quinn on the screen flopped over onto a couch. "Like, she's horrible! With her sexy legs, and tight ass. And her voice! It's like an angel! So not cool..." She muttered something under her breathe as the person holding the cell phone laughed, making the screen jitter.

"How's that not cool?" The voice was distinctly that of Santana.  
_  
(Quinn glared at the Latina, who shrugged, obviously amused.)_

On-screen Quinn lifted her her head from her knees, and plainly stated, "She's going to leave me behind. That's totally and completely not cool."  
_  
(The guests laughed as Quinn hid her face, mortified. Rachel rubbed her wife's back, completely smitten by the video. She leaned into her wife, whispering sweet nothings until the blonde lifted her head and reached over to hold Rachel's hand.)_

The video cut back to Puck, who was laughing. The camera was shaking too, so it was obvious that the videographer saw the video as well. "You were really repressed back then, weren't you, Baby Mama? Well, I'm happy you stopped being that way, and you better keep my Hot Jew girl happy, or I'll steal her back with my awesome guns and Jew skills."  
_  
(Quinn pointed at Puck, mouthing, "You're next," before swiping her finger under her neck, miming a beheading. Rachel laughed beside her, holding Quinn's other hand tightly, fingers interlocked.)_

"Oh, right... Ma'd kill me if I didn't say it. So, Rachel? Mazel Tov!"

* * *

**The Adults**

_**Will Schuester**_

"Wow, guys! You're getting married!" He gesticulated with his hands, then ran his hands through his (greying) hair. "I'm so happy for you! I still can't really believe it though, because you girls really weren't the best of friends in high school..." He chuckled. "Remember how Quinn always wanted to punch Rachel in the face in Glee club?" He shook his head. "Those were the days."  
_  
(Rachel laughed too, because she knew now that Quinn had just been hiding behind a façade all those years, afraid of who she was. Quinn tightened her grip on Rachel's shoulders, and leaned over to lightly kiss the one closest to her. She was still certain she hadn't apologized for it enough, but was willing to let it go because Rachel had done so long ago.)_

"Even though you weren't the best of friends, you both pushed each other." He smiled warmly. "You always pushed each other to be better people; don't think that just because I'm a teacher, I don't see these things. There was competition there... and you two thrived on it." He chuckled. "The invincible Quinn Fabray and the indomitable Rachel Berry." He shook his head good-naturedly. "I don't think I'll ever have two students that were as... well, amazing as you two. No one was as talented, or as driven, as you two."

"I'm really happy that you've both found happiness with each other. Just... Quinn? Don't punch Rachel, okay?"  
_  
(Quinn gave a little salute at the man, and Rachel let a massive grin spread across her face, waving over at him. He waved back, and leaned back into his chair, watching his former students in their happiness.) _

\o/

_**Emma Pillsbury-Howell**_

"Well..." She steepled her hands, smiling. There were new wrinkles on her face, smile lines. "I'm genuinely happy for you two."

_(Rachel pointed excitedly at how the desk was messy. Quinn shushed her, giggling.)_

"I watched you two grow as students, and... I watched you two take Nationals, and I am very glad to say that I even helped as a guidance counselor for both of you at some point." She smiled. "We've also been keeping tabs on your progress, kind of. As a town, really. I think you girls are doing really well in life, and, well, I'm happy for you." She started fiddling with a pencil on her desk, obviously slightly distracted.

"I hope you two have a very happy marriage. You seem to have blossomed into wonderful adults, and this marriage will help you grow even more!" She nodded emphatically. "It's obvious you two adore one another, you'll have a great life ahead of you."

She beams at the camera. "Congratulations on your wedding."

The footage cut to Emma sitting at her desk and cleaning it meticulously. Jacob's voice came through as a whisper. "She wanted to look less... obsessive for you two. I'm not sure why..."  
_  
(Emma groaned from her seat, and the room laughed. Quinn patted Rachel's arm as they both smiled fondly at the kind guidance counsel\lor.) _

\o/

_**Sue Sylvester**_

"I guess congratulations are in order, Q. You're getting married to a troll. I'm not even sure if she reaches my kneecaps." She smirked, amused. "Though, I have to admit that you've done good, even if you're still steeped in mediocrity. Figgins put up a sign at the front of the school with famous alumni. I'm proud to say that my youngest cheer captain is front and center on that, even if she's a pansy who writes stories for a living." She crossed her arms, and raised her chin haughtily at the camera. "Not bad for a former protogé of one Sue Sylvester. I've seen better, like with Ghandi, but at least saying your name doesn't make me want to vomit in my mouth."  
_  
(Quinn couldn't help but laugh at that, because Sue was still Sue, and really hadn't changed at all. Rachel looked a little put out, but she really hadn't interacted much with the woman, outside of the menacing woman wanting to ruin her career, so really, there wasn't much she could do.)_

"I'm still a little disappointed you joined that group of mouth breathers, but I guess it was all for something good, right? You met your dwarf, and now you're getting married." She nodded, eyes suddenly turning gentle. "Sometimes true love can be found in the weirdest places... I'm proud of you, Q."

\o/

_**Principal Figgins**_

"Uh, congratulations, Mrs. Fabray and Mrs. Fabray, on your wedding... today. We at McKinley High School are proud to have both of you as our alumni. Today is a day of celebration." Figgins looked up at the camera, clearly uncomfortable. "You have both raised the standing of your school, both of Glee club and of the Cheerios. I would like to thank you for causing our funding to triple, because we at McKinley have the capability to produce such highly astounding alumni."

"Any particular message you want to send... personal or otherwise, to the brides?" Jacob is clearly as uncomfortable as Figgins. The older man shook his head.

"Congratulations again, ladies, and may God bless your union."

* * *

**The Other Cheerios**

_**Mercedes Jones**_

"Oh,_ hell_ to the nah, you did not schedule your wedding for when I was on tour." The feisty diva placed a hand on her hip, shaking her head. "I know ya'll have busy schedules and don't have much time and all, but couldn't you have waited 'til I was free? I wanna be there for my girls!"

_(Rachel grinned broadly, lacing their fingers together as they watched their absent friend on the screen.)_

"My man Kurt's there for me, but... I really wanted to be there! I'll pop by your apartment some time after the honeymoon or something, I guess." She smiled. "I love you both with all my heart, but I was seriously wondering when one of you two would get your head out of your ass, and propose already. I mean, it's been, what? Six years of dating?"  
_  
(Rachel corrected the absent diva quite loudly, stating that it'd been seven years. The crowd laughed raucously.)  
_  
"And years longer of Quinn pining after you, did you know that, Rachel? She was before she moved in with me that one time. You two are ridiculous... When I first heard from Tina and Mike that you two had gotten together all those years ago, I seriously went out for drinks in celebration, and I was in Barcelona!"  
_  
(Quinn laughed. She knew it to be true, because Mercedes had Skyped with her the day after, completely hung over, to ask her if she'd gotten lucky (which she had). She then said that it was 'mother fuckin' time, girlfriend,' but Rachel didn't need to know that.)  
_  
"Oh, and I heard from Kurt! Congratulations there too, girls!" She winked. "I guess you're really that good, Rach!"

\o/

_**Kurt Hummel**_

"You know, girls, I always thought there was some sort of fiery passion between you two..." Kurt on the video crossed his legs, and winked saucily at the camera. "I mean, always snipping at each other throughout high school. You know, I was always wondering if maybe there was something... I guess I was right after all." His eyebrow climbed up his face as he smirked, looking pointedly at the camera. "You two pinged my gaydar so very much in high school..."  
_  
(Rachel smiled bashfully at the man as Quinn played with her wife's fingers. Kurt smiled back, miming an "I love you," which had Rachel reaching again for a serviette to dab her eyes with.)_

"I'm sorry for stealing your solos in high school, Rachel. I mean, I'm good enough to, since I am in the business now for a reason, after all. We've even shared the stage before, Miss...es Fabray, I guess it will be at this point, right?"  
_  
(Beaming, Quinn made a quick swipe of her eyes, she hoped she never got used to that. Rachel Berry was no longer Rachel Berry, she was Rachel Fabray, and... she just couldn't get over that.)_

"Well, I don't have all that much to say here, since I practically see you guys every week, so... you already know how I feel about you two, and how I feel about this marriage, and how proud I am to know you two..." He chuckled. "You guys are going to make great mothers."  
_  
(A collective gasp was heard through the gathering. Rachel glared pointedly at Kurt, laying a protective hand on Quinn's stomach.)_

"Oh, whoops... was I not supposed to give that away? I'm sorry." Kurt on screen smirked_ (just as much as Kurt in real life did, but no one can seemed to care all that much, because Rachel couldn't begrudge him that, since he was the sperm donor, after all.). _"I'm a baby daddy!"

\o/

_**Brittany Pierce-Lopez **_

"Quinn! Rachel! I can't believe you're getting _married_!" The blonde smiled widely. "Now you're like San and me!" The dancer's eyes were twinkling. "Make sure you stay really happy, okay? And make sure you call us a lot more; San gets sad when you two don't call..."

_(Santana scowled playfully at her wife, who winked at the married couple. Quinn just smirked at Santana.)_

"San bet me five years ago that we'd get married before you did, so you made me lose fifty dollars, you know... but I think San used that to take me out one time, so that's okay. I hope you guys stay happy forever, like me and San will!"

A jingling sound was quickly followed by a blur jumping into Brittany's lap. "Hi, Hidalgo!" The little puppy yipped. "Rachel and Quinn are getting married!" Another yip. "Yeah! I know! It's so exciting!" His little tail wiggled back and forth, and Brittany nuzzled the pup, clearly as excited as he. She sat with the dog for a while with a blank stare on her face, before her face brightened. "Hidalgo says to pass on his most sincere well wishes towards you on your wedding day, and that he hopes you guys will have a blessed union. I think."  
_  
(Rachel raised an eyebrow in jest, clearly used to the peculiarities of her friend. Quinn giggled, mouthing to Brittany to thank Hidalgo very much.)_

"Anyway, I'll see you at your wedding! Bye!" Brittany waved, and Hidalgo let out a single high-pitched bark.

\o/

_**Santana Pierce-Lopez**_

"You guys are finally married. Seriously? You two are so incredibly mushy I kinda wanna vomit sometimes. I have no idea why you waited so long to get married. Even me and B beat you! But it's nice to see that you got past your crazy, blondie; and, well, midget, you turned out all right after all. Look after my girl. No, seriously, look after her, or I'll cut a bitch. I've known you two for, uh... a really long time. Sometimes, I think it's a bit too long. I've seen how you both saw both sides of each other. I have absolutely no idea how Rachel still fell for you after everything in high school, Quinn, but she did. Lucky you, I guess, but you deserve someone who loves you as much as the midget does. I have no idea how you even got passed all the shit we put you through, Rachel, to even see us without wanting to run screaming, but you did, and I'm so incredibly happy you did. You're one incredible lady, hobbit. Really."  
_  
(Rachel and Quinn looked adoringly at each other, before turning to the Latina and mouthing "we love you". The Latina smiled back, then grimaced, as she remembered what was coming next.) _

"Oh, by the way, I bribed Jewfro so I could be last... kinda because I was hoping you wouldn't hear me say this... Quinn. She's good for you. Look after her, because Lord knows she looks after you. Rachel, she's... you've made her a better person, and she's made you a better person too. You never let her go. You guys are amazing together, and always will be."  
_  
(Quinn kissed the crown of Rachel's head as the brunette finally gave up dabbing her eyes, swiping madly at them instead. Her grin never fell away.)_

"If you've heard all this... Why haven't you snuck out of your reception yet? What is wrong with you two? Go! Have sex! Early honeymoon or something!"

_(Rachel and Quinn both let out teary laughs with the rest of the audience, blushing at the implication. Rachel turned to Santana, pointing at the woman and mouthing, "Thank you". The Latina rolled her eyes, grinning. Brittany clasped her hand tightly as Quinn grinned at the couple.)  
_

* * *

Quinn collapsed on the bed in their honeymoon suite, completely satiated. "C'mere, you," she growled playfully, reaching out to pull her wife (Oh Gawd, Rachel was her WIFE) into her naked and sweaty body. Her grin was mirrored on Rachel's face as she leaned upwards from her wife's embrace to pepper anything and everything she could reach with breathless kisses.

"I love you, Mrs. Fabray."

Quinn, upon hearing that from her wife's mouth, captured Rachel's bottom lip lightly between her teeth, proceeding to kiss her languidly. Breaking apart while later, she smiled lovingly at the brunette in her arms. "God, why didn't we do this sooner?"

"Get married?" Rachel asked, with a smirk on her face. She knew exactly what her wife was really thinking about.

"Well, that too... I was going for married sex. Gawd, this is amazing." She stroked Rachel's back lightly, drawing little things on her ribs with her fingertip. "Santana's right... Why didn't we sneak out earlier?"

"Of our own reception? Oh, I don't know! Because we're good hostesses, and we could wait that out! Besides, I wanted to thank everyone for coming." Rachel closed her eyes, leaning into her wife's touches. "And... I have you for a whole 3 weeks. Waiting a little longer made this first time so much more worth it." She moved to straddle the blonde, kissing her way up her throat. Her hair fell like a curtain between their faces as she leaned forward slowly, rubbing their noses together. "You're amazing, and I'm so happy I found you again," was whispered into Quinn's lips before the blonde surged upwards to connect their lips in a passionate kiss.

When they broke up, Quinn giggled, and flipped them over. "I think I'm ready for another round, Mrs. Fabray..."

Rachel cocked an eyebrow. "Oh, Mrs. Fabray?" Her hands stroked the blonde's hips lightly.

"Yeah, Mrs. Fabray. I love you."

"I love you, too."

_Fin_


End file.
